The measurement of spectra of narrowband light sources often can involve the use of high-resolution spectrometers based either on the use of large gratings or on the use of etalons. The use of gratings can involve correspondingly large optical assemblies and a corresponding structural space, while etalons are limited in terms of the measurement range.